


Fall Down

by Hetalia1912



Category: SF9 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Celebrity Crush, Clumsy Taeyang, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Famous Jeon Jungkook, Fanboy Taeyang, Fluff and Humor, I'm so weird, Idiots in Love, Idol Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Requited Unrequited Love, Romantic Comedy, Singer Jeon Jungkook, Taeyang is a mess, i must have a thing for clumsy boys who work in bookstores, someone save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Yoo Taeyang
Kudos: 1





	Fall Down

**1:40 PM**

Taeyang was startled by the door suddenly opening,almost falling from the ladder in his shock."I'll be there in a minute!"He called over.The lack of an answer probably meant that the person didn't hear him.He quickly got down from the ladder as carefully as he could without falling

Unfortunately life things never went the way he wanted them to,and he missed a step,causing him to fall from the ladder and sending him crashing into the bookshelf behind him.A searing pain went coursing through his head._God why I am the unluckiest person alive?_He wondered as he tried to regain his bearings.Suddenly he heard footsteps running towards him and there was a voice calling him.

"Are you okay?"_No freaking way._"I heard a crash over here."_I have got to be dreaming._


End file.
